Rise of The Demons
by GenesisEve
Summary: Sess&Inu's father is alive as the dead walk among the living. And demons from distant lands appear set on ending war that was first fought thousands of years ago, as one of the most powerful demons of all time is reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the anime/manga or any of it's characters. Nor do i claim to do so.

Author's Notes: The original characters are my characters. Anyone using my characters without my permission is a thief by all standards. These characters are under my copyright and my ownership and are only here for your reading pleasure to add to the story. I hope you enjoy them, love them, hate them.  
Reminder: This is a Revised and Edited and hopefully a final copy of "MY" fanfic/original story i started months and months ago (year or two?). It is still mine, it was mine, and always will by mine. Newly revised and edited chapters will be added when i can get to it so i promise no "on the schedule" updates and reposting.

(Beginning of chapter, end of chapter)  
(Flashback and/or dream/vision)  
(Different place, time, basically, a scene change)  
"..." (Character speaking)  
'...' (Character thoughts)

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

It was getting late and the sun would soon be setting beneath the horizon. Everyone was gathering at the castle of the Lord of the West. The castle where he had grown up as a child with his mother and father, the Great Lord of the Western Lands. He didn't go to his father's castle much after his death, even though he was made Lord himself after his father's passing, he had not felt it his home. He had yet to master the sword his father had given him, and although he was the rightful Lord of the Western Lands as his father was, he was not respected in such a way his father had been, and never truly would be until he mastered the power of the Tenseiga. He never was able to, or maybe he just refused to. He did hate the sword, he saw it as a weakness. Why would anyone, much less a great and powerful demon like himself, want a sword that couldn't cut let alone kill.

But none of that seemed to matter now. Everything had changed so much in the past few years. First his brother, the worthless hanyou who put shame on his great family's name by being born, had been set free of the seal that was placed on him over fifty years ago by a mere miko. And then when he found Tetsusaiga after searching for so long only to lose it to his hanyou brother, Inuyasha. And what even surprised him more was how his brother learned to use its true power.

So much had happened since Inuyasha was set free of the seal placed on him and started traveling with that strange girl, a miko who had not mastered her powers and hardly new of them, let alone on how to control them. The lecherous monk and the demon exterminator that accompanied his brother's side along with the girl only made their group more strange than ever. And then, the great Sesshoumaru himself, saved a human child. Of all these things he could have thought of happening in all his life, such an idea would never have come to mind in a million years, and yet it happened, he saved a child, a human child at that.

He shifted his gaze slightly over the horizon looking towards the borders of his father's land. He thought he was becoming weak, like his father had when he took a human for a mate. Why he allowed the human girl to stay with him he didn't even know. He let this go on for over two years now. It made him uneasy not knowing why he did such a thing as to allow a human child travel with him. And how he would even protect her and save her, that was by far the most disturbing of all things to him. He thought of leaving her before at a village they would pass close by on their journeys. And yet, he never did so. She was his to keep, to kill, protect and give away. So far he kept her, but maybe someday he would leave her. Maybe even kill her. He wasn't really sure which.

Closing his eyes for a few moments of piece and quiet, he soon heard the small footsteps coming towards him. They were fast and stumbling as the small creature made it's way towards him. 'Jaken.' He opened his eyes to look out over the land before him once again as his servants footsteps neared him.

"Me, Lord!" The toad stopped just a few feet away from the tall youkai and bowed. "Me, Lord, everything will be ready soon me lord, and the others are now gathering in the main chambers." Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at his servant for a moment, making the toad nervous. "Go and make sure, Rin is put to bed, i will not have her running around, disturbing the guest and raising anymore questions than are necessary." Jaken relaxed a little and smiled to himself. 'Lord Sesshoumaru didn't threaten to kill me, maybe his mood isn't as bad as i first thought.' He chimed to himself happily.

"Yes my, lord, right away me, lord!" Jaken turned to run back to the castle when he heard the cold voice. "Jaken." He froze instantly, turning slightly. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He didn't look any different from a moment before, then again he always looked the same, impassive and cold. "The next time you disturb me when i had asked not to be disturbed, i will kill you." The small toad cowered at the thought and bowed deeply to his master "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, i'm terribly sorry my lord, it won't happen again!" The man simply sighed to himself. "Good, now go and leave me." With that, he turned his back on the toad to look back out over the area.

Sesshoumaru felt a slight rumble in his chest. He hadn't noticed that he had growled at the toad when he turned his back to him, his servant not moving until hearing the deadly warning. Jaken, then hurrying himself away, ran back to the castle, thankful that he was still in one peace. Sesshoumaru almost felt like smiling at the sound of his servant running away so quickly, the way everyone was so afraid of him. He liked it that way.

Sesshoumaru decided then that it was time to head back to the castle. There was a lot to be taken care of that night and everything had to go smoothly. It was hard though even after a year. He still had trouble accepting his father's return. His father had died a long time ago, and then one day, the Great Dog Demon just returned suddenly. No one could explain it. Not even his father, Lord Toga, the great Inu no taisho, could explain it. The Great Demon himself didn't know how or why he had returned. He knew of his death, he remembered it. The only thing he remembered after that was how he awakened one night in the forest deep within his own lands. And how he aimlessly found his way through the darkened forest at the base of the hill that his castle sat upon.

Sesshoumaru remembered the idle words of the servants about his father's return. They thought they're late Lord a ghost of some sort, an angered spirit come back for revenge. "Baka" He muttered to himself.

But there was more to it than just Lord Toga's return. Other demons were showing up, demons that were said to have died all ready, some of them long ago. Some were weak, but there were a few with some strength to them. Some of which posed a threat at times, but never the less were taken care of. For a year now this had been happening. It was slow, and not often, but yet it was happening, that was undeniable.

And so after all these years, his father's vassals would once again gather at their taiyoukai's castle. It had been a long time since he had seen any of his father's vassals. It wasn't often they gathered, and after Lord Toga's death there was even less a reason to. Sesshoumaru had no need for vassals when he took over his father's position as Lord of the Western Lands all those years ago. It was something that did not always happen, and when it had, it had been over many years of bonds of some sort forming between youkai. Whether those be bonds of friendship, or just bonds held to ensure each other's survival and out standing rule over a land.

So it had been decided, and so with the rumors of the former Lord's return from his grace, the formal notices had been sent out. In it, each vassal was informed that their presence was to be expected on this night, and for a meeting to take place for the first time in many, many years. And here it was, the night in which the vassals would gather under one roof, and once again would be reunited with their Lord.

Just as Sesshoumaru was clearing the forest in which surrounded the his father's castle, he paused. Catching the familiar scent coming closer, he turned slightly looking back over his shoulder. "Inuyasha." Just as he had spoken his name he saw the hanyou running through the forest towards him, Inuyasha clearly not have noticing his presence. Just as quick as Inuyasha had appeared through the trees, had Sesshoumaru made his move. Surprising the hanyou noticeably. "Sesshoumaru!" He almost smiled at the look on his baby brother's face, the note of question placed within his name as his brother spoke in one breathe when he saw him. Fear, he could smell fear on his brother for a moment before it vanished. 'I surprised him, scared him even.' He thought to himself.

'Well, lets see if this scares him.' Sesshoumaru reached out and slammed Inuyasha into the trunk of a nearby tree. It would have snapped most likely if it had been any smaller under the pressure it was with Inuyasha's body smashed right into, being held firmly in place as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Little brother, why have you come here?" He held onto him by his throat, sinking his claws in the hanyou's skin, letting little streams of blood flow down his neck. "It is forbidden for anyone to come so close to the castle uninvited, you should know this little brother." He could smell the surprise and fear laced with the hanyou's scent once again. Sesshoumaru finding himself pleased with the scent, starred, waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha struggled to breathe even with both hands placed on Sesshoumaru's, trying to pry the claws from his neck. "I asked you a question brother." He tightened his grip and then loosened it slightly, seeing the hanyou choke. "Go to hell, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha spat, still trying to free himself somehow. "Still stubborn i see, Inuyasha, very well then." Swinging around, he tossed Inuyasha straight into another tree, letting him hit it with enough force that a heavy branch fell and almost landed on Inuyasha, just barely missing him. He drew Tetsusaiga and jumping to his feet, swung at Sesshoumaru, missing every time as the youkai effortlessly dodged each swing. "Stay still you coward!" A roar seemed to escape from Inuyasha as he took another swing at his brother. This time however, Sesshoumaru did not move but instead grabbed Inuyasha's wrist as he was bringing the sword down from over his head. Holding his wrist high above their heads, he heard Inuyasha grunt as he tried to press down in a futile attempt to free himself.

"Aren't you going to do something little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked in an icy tone. The only reply he received was a low growl as Inuyasha tried to over power him, using both his hands to hold the sword as he pressed down. "I see, you can't over power me? I guess it's up to me then." Pulling back his right arm and making a fist, Sesshoumaru threw it forward towards Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for it, expecting to feel the blow any second, but it never came. Then realizing someone else was with them, he opened his eyes and looked to his side. An older man stood, looking straight at Sesshoumaru as his hand held Sesshoumaru's fist in his. A calm look upon his face as his older brother spoke. "Akito."

Sesshoumaru and the man both looked straight at each other, ignoring him as if he weren't even there. Inuyasha could see the older man half smile at his brother. Looking at the man, taking note of how he looked. He wasn't tall like Sesshoumaru, but he was taller than him still and his shoulders much broader. He wore fur over his shoulders that looked a pale gray. With dark black hair that held traces of white and gray from aging in an array of streaks, he came to realize the man was older than he first thought. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru, but i do not wish to see your father angry with you for beating your younger brother, Inuyasha, before he even makes it to the castle." He was still holding Sesshoumaru's fist while half standing beside Inuyasha and half in between the two, clearly blocking Sesshoumaru from getting any closer to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, not once leaving the old man's gaze while still holding Inuyasha's wrist above his head. Then standing up straight after a moment, dropping Inuyasha's wrist as Akito stepped back from him to give Sesshoumaru his space. Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground, transforming back to the old katana, ready to be placed in it's sheath. Inuyasha silently cursed to himself for being weak and letting Sesshoumaru over power him so easily. And now with his left arm back. 'His left arm! Wait, when did that happen?' Cursing himself again for not noticing Sesshoumaru now had both his arms once again. 'Great, just great.' He thought to himself.

"Thank you, my lord." Akito bowed as Sesshoumaru nodded simply in reply. Clearly he respected the old man to let him interfere with their fight without so much as placing a scratch on the man. 'Who is he?' Inuyasha wondered. 'Why did he feel the need to help me?' The way he was shown respect from his older brother confused Inuyasha only more. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the two had turned to him and were now looking at him blankly.

"It seems that you should need some training boy." The old man informed Inuyasha with a slight smile. Inuyasha looked up at the man, startled for a moment before returning to his gruff expression. Taking Tetsusaiga from the ground, quickly straightening himself and nodding at the older man, trying to surpress the need to growl and doing his best not to look in Sesshoumaru's direction, placing Tetsusaiga in it's sheath. 'How embarrassing!' He thought as he looked to Sesshoumaru finally. 'And in front of him too! Dammit!' He saw Sesshoumaru standing just behind the older man with that arrogant composure and look in his eyes.

Akito turned to Sesshoumaru, seemingly unaware of the tension between the two brothers, or perhaps just ignoring it. "We should be heading back now, my lord, we don't want to be late." Akito turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Inuyasha. "Well, are you coming? If i were you i would hurry up, your father dislikes it when people are late." Inuyasha nodded as the Akito started walking in the direction that would lead them out of the forest. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha before starting after Akito. Inuyasha soon following after, cursing momentarily to himself over the small encounter between him and Sesshoumaru. Glancing up a head, making sure he was a comfortable distance away from his brother to see him now walking with the older man. 'He's youkai.' Inuyasha thought. 'Of course he is, like Sesshoumaru would show any respect to anyone less than youkai.'

Looking up through the curtain of white that fell over his eyes as they cleared the forest, he saw the castle atop a giant hill. Raising his head to look at it better, he starred, thinking to himself. 'So this is where father lives?' Mumbling to himself as he realized he had fallen behind the others. "This should be interesting" Inuyasha mumbled to himself, taking note of the heavy scent of youkai he could now smell as they came closer to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the anime/manga or any of it's characters. Nor do i claim to do so.

Author's Notes: The original characters are my characters. Anyone using my characters without my permission is a thief by all standards. These characters are under my copyright and my ownership and are only here for your reading pleasure to add to the story. I hope you enjoy them, love them, hate them.

Reminder: This is a Revised and Edited and hopefully a final copy of "MY" fanfic/original story i started months and months ago. It is still mine, it was mine, and always will by mine. Newly revised and edited chapters will be added when i can get to it so i promise no "on the schedule" updates and reposting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! The one thing I really dislike about this site is how certain things won't show that are in the text of the story. Such things I use to separate scenes and the likes of that, that we all have on our keyboards. Not sure why this place is so picky about it. I would make up another but I use them on all the other sites fine. And I'm short for time and about to fall asleep so I'm sorry to all my readers but you'll have to use your own brains to figure out when one scene ends and the other begins. Although I'm sure you can do it. Luckily I don't start switching between them to often until later on. In the mean time, sorry, thanks, and goodluck?

(Beginning of chapter, end of chapter)  
(Flashback and/or dream/vision)  
(Different place, time, basically, a scene change)  
"..." (Character speaking)  
'...' (Character thoughts)

Chapter 2 Father and Son

Inuyasha sat on the floor in the middle of the elegantly decorated room. Arms placed within the sleeves of his houri as he sat in silence, eyes closed, thinking back on what had happened. A little uncomfortable in his new surroundings, making it hard to relax as his ears twitched at the soft sound of feet walking up and down the halls just outside the door. He sighed to himself, restless. "Baka." He muttered. "What am I doing here?" Opening his eyes, turning his head, he looked towards the door that was across the room on the far wall leading out to a small, private garden.

Seeing the sky ablaze in colors of red and orange as the sun sank in the distance. His eyes softened as he watched the sunset. And before he knew it, the sky was was calm and dark as night settled in over the land. The stars all ready shining in the sky casting an ever gentle and peaceful glow of light through the doorway over his form. His heart beating strong in his chest as memories of the night he saw him came to mind.

Inuyasha was gathering wood for the camp fire by himself as usual. Kagome and Sango having left all ready with Shippo in tow to the hot springs they had past before setting up camp. While Miroku made the excuse to go check on the girls to make sure they were safe. The hanyou knowing perfectly well what that meant. So Inuyasha was left once again on his own, gathering wood for camp to keep them warm at night, and of course for Kagome so she could make the ramen she had brought back with her that he loved so much.

He was well into the forest before he even picked up the first piece of fire wood. Having taken his time as he found his way quietly through the tops of the trees, making sure he took the chance at some piece and quiet while he still could. As he found over the past two years of their traveling together, it was best to take this time alone to think to himself whenever he could. For he could never be sure when there would be another chance, before something happened to interrupt a quiet night like this. But soon enough he found himself carrying an arm full of the needed wood as the other arm hung freely at his side. If he took to long the others would get back before him, and he knew what that meant. An onslaught of annoying questions he didn't feel the need to answer.

Reaching up behind himself with his free hand, he rubbed his back as he thought of the pain that would be there if he took anymore time just walking about like a mindless zombie. "Why does she have to do that any ways?" Inuyasha grumbled out loud as he turned to head back to camp. "Isn't like i ever do anything half the time to deserve it." Kicking a small rock he found in his path, watching as it disappeared behind some bushes before placing his free hand once more at his lower back, rubbing it in slow and soothing motions. The memory of the last time he found his face planted firmly in the ground was all to fresh in his mind for his own comfort. "Damn kitsune, always getting me in trouble." Inuyasha half grinned to himself as remembered the look on the kit's face when he kindly repaid him with a few good knocks over the head. "Serves him right, humph!"

The wind shifted, causing a small twig to fall out the tree above him as it was blown free from it's resting place down onto his shoulder before finally falling to the ground. Standing still, letting the wind shift the mane of white and silver hair over his shoulders and around his face, casting it in a dark shadow. 'That scent?' He thought as he breathed in the cool night air yet again, his senses spiking as he concentrated. Dropping the fire wood he had gathered under his arm, he turned on the heel of his foot, pushing off up into the trees in one swift movement.

Following the scent as it was carried to him by the wind, he made his way westward. Occasionally sniffing the air to make sure he was heading in the right direction, while all the long reminding himself of who it was he would face. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said through clinched teeth, balling his hands up into a fist. 'Something's wrong though, his scent, it's... different?' Shaking his head, brushing off the thought as he moved forward as fast as he could for what must have been a few miles before jumping up above the tree tops, landing carefully on the grass covered opening.

Now standing in what was a large clearing in the middle of the forest. A lake of cool water on the other side, he saw a figure standing in the middle of the lake on a rock that just escaped the waters surface. 'Whoever that is, it's not Sesshoumaru.' Shifting his weight, readying himself for anything, he studied the person before him. And what he saw, was in no doubt similar to his older brother, Sesshoumaru. And yet there was some differences. The strange figure seemed to wear a cape of sorts of fur that flowed down his back, while huge plates of armor covered both shoulders that flowed down half the length of their strong arms. Long, silver hair was gathered high in a ponytail that fell down their back, moving ever so slightly as the breeze brushed past them. 

And just as Inuyasha was thinking about whether to move closer for a better look or not, the figure slowly turned gazing back at him. Inuyasha starred, confused and unsure of what to think as he saw the amber eyes looking back at him. 'His eyes! They're just like mine!" His thoughts started racing. "And his hair, the markings! The markings! They're just like...like Sesshoumaru's! And yet they're not?' Slowly the figure started to turn around completely as the hanyou took a step back, when suddenly the shadowed figured leapt into air before landing at the edge of the lake's water.

Drawing Tetsusaiga, holding the transformed sword out in front of him ready for battle, he asked one question. "Who are you?" He half growled, his body tense with the anticipation the a battle when the man before him simply replied. "Your father." 

Standing, shaking his head in annoyance, he tried to make since of everything. It had all come as such a surprise and all to fast. He still found it hard to believe at times, but he knew, even at that very moment when those word's left his mouth, that he was telling the truth. That man, the demon he saw that night not more than a month ago, was indeed his father. And here he was now, in this place, of all the places he ever thought he'd wind up, he never imagined this would be one of them.

Finding himself pacing the room and not getting anywhere with his thoughts, Inuyasha walked over to the table in the center of the room where some things had been set out for him. Sitting down in front of the table, looking at the contents that lay on it. A large bowl of hot water and a clothe beside it to bathe with. Taking the clothe up in his hand and looking at it with such annoyance. "Guess it couldn't hurt?" He half asked himself out loud, putting the clothe in hand into the bowl of water. Hissing as the burning sensation ran up his arm before withdrawing the material from the bowl. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango were in the village with Kaede. Miroku was busy making new wards that were needed for the village as well for their journey to search for the shikon jewel shards. Sango was busy watching over the children of the village as they played in the fields. Shippo showing them a few of his tricks. Kaede was resting with her eyes closed near Sango's side. "It seems Shippo never fails to make new friends." She half said to herself and half to the others, adjusting her kimono for a moment. Suddenly she felt the touch of a hand rubbing back and forth over her butt in a gentle, circular motion. Her face dropped immediately at the feeling and she muttered under her breathe. "Why can't you act like a real monk for once?"

Kaede opened her her one good eye just in time to see the young woman swing around and smack Miroku across the face, almost throwing the monk off balance. The sound of it made Kaede frown as she shook her head back and forth disapprovingly. "Ye think ye'd learn by now." Sango of course was now making her way back to the village. Her limbs rigid and stiff as she could be heard muttering to herself, not once looking back at the sight of Miroku holding the side of his face. "Miroku, what happened? Why is Sango going back to the village so soon?" Shippo came bounding across the fields to the others, looking at Kaede with her quite, solemn expression as her eyes were closed once again. Looking from the old miko then up to Miroku in question.

"Not again!" Shippo starred up at the monk with a bright red mark stained across the left side of his face in the shape of a small hand. "Guess that explains everything." Shippo muttered, placing his tiny hands on his hips, shaking his head back and forth. "Ye think it time to go back to village, don't ye too Monk?" The two looked over to see Kaede getting up and walking back toward the small village made of moderate huts surrounded by the farmer's fields.

"Hmm, maybe i should stop doing that and act more like a normal monk?" Miroku was standing up, brushing the dirt off of him and rubbing the side of his face as it seemed to throb. Looking up to see Sango in the distance, Kaede making her way to the young woman, the children now running in pursuit of them. He smiled to himself watching her closely. "Nahhhhh...it's well worth the pain."

H then heard Shippo yelp and turned to see what was wrong only to find the bundle of red fur racing up over the nearby hill. "Shippo! Wait, where are going!" Miroku cried out. "Kagome's back!" Taking off over the hill, Shippo left Miroku behind and flustered. Kaede yelled after him to go on after the kitsune and she'd soon send Sango after them. Thanking the old priestess with a wave of his staff, the monk took off towards the well deep within Inuyasha's forest where Shippo has since disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had told them she wouldn't be back until the next day but, she just couldn't stand being there another minute. Her mom was so busy doing work around the house, and the Sota was staying over at one of his friend's for the weekend. She didn't have any studying to do for once now that school was done for the year. That much she was thankful for, but with grandpa following her every step with his tails of the shrine and horrible demon, Kagome found herself slowly wishing for a certain hanyou to appear and drag her back through the through the cabinets in search for the bag of chips she had hidden from Sota, thrusting what she could into her bag. She decided it would be a good time to return, with Inuyasha's whining or not. "Oh!" Walking over to the other side of the room, looking through the cabinet, she found the box that held a few handy medical supplies in it. Her mother had started making them up for her after she'd come home telling stories of how Inuyasha had once again made a rather nice lump on Shippo's head, and more than once, with a few bruises and scratches of her own from the encounters they'd had with other demons.

Smiling as she shoved the small box into her bag, frowning as she heard the crunching of what could only have been the bag of chips. She threw the bag over her shoulder, none to gracefully as she lost her balance, spinning around just to catch herself in time before running out the door. "Bye grandpa! I'll be back as soon as i can! Tell mom and Sota i'll see them soon, okay?" The old man came stumbling out of the door screaming for her to wait. "What? Kagome wait! Your leaving all ready! But i didn't finish the story " He was to late though, she had all ready made it across the shrine to the small well house before he even finished what he was saying. Frowning to himself he walked back in the house, muttering about how kids had no respect these days for their elderly. "Humph! Teenagers!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing her legs over the edge of the well, making sure the now heavy bag was secure on her back as she peered over into the dark depths below her. "I wonder what everyone is doing?" Pushing herself off the side of the well, she feel down into the darkness, taking a deep breathe as the blue light engulfed her.

When she felt her feet touch the ground, she slowly let her breathe out as the light left her behind. "Well, this should be fun." Looking up she could see the light coming in from the top of the well, the outline of the vines that lined the inside from the top all the way down to the bottom at her feet. "Here it goes." Grabbing a hold, she pulled herself up, grunting as her feet slide from the sides of the well, leaving her feet dangling. "Inuyasha! Where are you?" Pulling herself up with everything she had, she found her feet on one of the walls of well as she slowly made her way further up the vine to the top. Grasping the edge, she groaned as she kicked her legs, trying to pull herself up. Finally pulling her body up over the edge, she gasped for a breathe of air. Wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt with a loud sigh.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Dropping the heavy bag from her back onto the ground beside the old well, she scanned the area around her, expecting to see Inuyasha any second. "He's always been here to greet me before." Kagome's voice softened to almost a whisper as she felt her heart sink slightly at the hanyou's absence. Just as she went to turn around and reach for the yellow bag, she heard someone call her name. Not hearing who's voice it was, she spun back around, eyes wide. "Inuya..." Shippo jumped up into her arms before she could finish, the kitsune giggling happily. "Kagome! Your back! I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" Looking at Shippo she couldn't help but smile

"Shippo, it's nice to see you too." She ruffled the kitsune's hair when she saw Miroku coming towards the, grasping for his own breathe. "Shippo...are...you... oka?" He looked like he was about to fall over when Sango appeared behind him, her weapon at hand and ready for anything. "He's fine, Miroku." Kagome smiled at the two who were now walking towards her. "Kagome, your back already? But i thought..." She put up her hand stopping him before he could finish. "Yeah, i know. I just thought i'd come back a little early that's all." Putting Shippo down she brushed herself off slowly. "So, where's Inuyasha?"

They looked at the girl strangely for a moment. "He's not here with us." Kagome's face dropped as she looked to her friends. "What do you mean he's not with you?" She said sounding worried now. "We thought he went with you when he never came back. I'm sure he's just in the forest though sleeping in a tree like usual. He always does that when he waits for you." Sango shot a look to the others who quickly responded with reassuring looks. "I'm sure he's just off in the forest sleeping. You know how he is, he goes off sometimes to be alone." Kagome just starred at the ground for a moment "But he wasn't at the well when i came through. And he's always at the well. Inuyasha's always here. Where could he be now?" 

Inuyasha always did wait for her at the well. And if he wasn't ever there, he was always the first to meet her. Soon enough though everyone had convinced her to go back to the village and wait for him. He'd turn up soon after all, wouldn't he? So with Shippo in her arms and Sango and Miroku at her side, Kagome went to the village to wait for the hanyou to return. Wondering to herself where he might be. 'Inuyasha, where are you?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat quietly watching the two running around the garden. Rin had the little imp going in circles after her as he tried to catch the girl. Turning his head to look up at the ever darkening sky he went over what had taken place that day. And it had indeed been a long day. First having to deal with Rin's constant questions on his father and their relationship was enough. But then he had to deal with the imp from time to time of course. The two of them together at times could be most troublesome. But then the matters of Inuyasha arriving was all to much. He couldn't stand the thought of being around the hanyou for so long.

He had disagreed with his coming but his father had insisted upon it. And it was his own to decide such things so it was not his place to interfere. His father already knew of his feelings towards humans, and was not blind to the fact that hanyou's were just as low if not worse in his eyes. So it had been his decision to see as little as possible of Inuyasha. And Inu no taisho was well enough not to force the two together.

But that did not permit him to miss the evening meal in which he was forced to sit in the same room as the hanyou. And true it was that they did not get along, but at least that was short and he was able to free himself of his brother's presence. Other than that, he was fine enough. Just annoyed at most and agitated some what, but he was sure he could find some way to relieve any stress should he need to

Right now he wondered how things would be in the future. Should Inuyasha make himself more known to their father now that he had the chance. And whether or not he'd be taken in at all in the demon world and those that belonged to it. Although demons by nature were not noticeably friendly and over sociable beings. They were more inclined to be on there own but for occasional encounters. The most they'd regularly have being those of the deadly kind. But nevertheless he wondered if his little brother would be able to do so with others of his class.

Sesshoumaru however, cared not in the end. No matter what the outcome, he planned not to be around all to often to see the likes of Inuyasha's face. He couldn't stand the stench of the hanyou let alone that mouth of his and the words that came from it. And he didn't care to be part of any social gatherings. His father was better at being more sociable than he. And the only times he appeared at such things was when it was of the diplomatic nature or his presence was in fact needed. And so he remained to himself how he liked it. Unbothered by those who were of no use to him.

Looking back at the others, now just noticing it was more quiet since he last observed the two. Only to find the girl asleep atop the two headed beast's back. While his faithful servant found a spot by a rock, hugging his staff of two heads close to him in slumber. Glancing back up at the sky, he then realized how long he had been off in his own thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resting for a moment under the cover of a large oak tree she reached within the folds of clothing. Pulling out a small bundle of silk to place before her. Slowly, carefully untying it and peeling back the silk like a delicate fruit until the last piece was laid out over the prickly grass. Taking the small object into her grasp by her finger tips, she raised it to eye level before her. Starring at it blankly with a distant look, her eyes softened as a memory of past greeted her. An almost soft smile gracing her face only to disappear before showing for an full instance. Itself nothing but a memory.

"Time and time again, these visions come forth. Time and time again i must prove my worth. And time and time again i shall prevail. For time holds no bind on me, time is nothing but memories." Placing the small object back upon the silk, with hurried hands she swiftly wrapped it once more and hide it within the folds of her clothing. Her hand resting over the spot but for a moment before a sigh released from her. "I'm so tired." Glancing up at the night sky she almost laughed. "Such is the life of a mortal." Resting back against the tree, she closed her eyes and began to settle. "I'll just rest for now, while there are no demons about. I suppose." 


	3. Chapter 3

A tired and distant Kagome followed after the others, not far behind them as she had for the past day. Having started off the day before in search of Inuyasha from the small village, they had come across Kouga and the others. The two wolfs having left the group behind, sensing trouble and not feeling up to the task of facing it along with their leader. And so with complete faith in Kouga, the two had left him with the group to track down the half demon.

"I wonder just how much longer we have to endure this until we find him." Miroku said aloud to himself. Kouga glancing back at the man with a grunt, "Oh, not to long. I'll find him soon enough and when I do, I'll be sure to give the mutt a beating of a life time." Looking ahead of him he sniffed the air as his eyes moved over the land before them as they continued on. "I don't believe that jerk, leaving Kagome like that. I'd sure as hell never do that!" He grumbled. Sango and Miroku listened half heartedly to the wolf's rant. "I just hope we find him soon, wherever he is for, Kagome's sake." Miroku nodded in his agreement with Shippo fast asleep in his arms.

Behind the others, Kelala walked instep beside Kagome. Sango having asked the feline to stay close to their friend so that they were confident in knowing she was not alone. All the while trying not to crowd the girl as she was troubled enough. Sighing to herself, Kagome couldn't help but ask herself if she had done something wrong when she last saw him. Had she scolded him, embarrassed him or hurt him some how without even knowing? How was that even possible? Inuyasha wasn't very good at keeping quiet. He had trouble thinking before the words even came out of his mouth. So surely she would have known if she had upset him, right?

As Kagome was asking herself this, Kouga had stopped ahead of the rest of the group. "What is it? Is it, Inuyasha?" Hearing his name, her head shot up as Miroku waited for an answer. "I'm not sure exactly what it is. Can't be the mutt, doesn't smell as bad. Whatever it is, it's got my attention though." Sango only needed to look at the monk for but a moment before the both of them silently agreed on a plan. Turning back and nodding to the feline beside Kagome with a commanding call of her name and in an instant she was transformed and waiting for the girl to crawl onto her back. "Let's go." Miroku told them as Kouga took off ahead of them, Miroku waiting only a second until Kelala was at his side with Kagome to take Shippo from him.

A roar could be heard for miles as the creature reared back in pain. The man walking calmly towards it as it's body rolled over and over unto itself before turning to him. In a blink of an eye it was coming at him but before it could get close enough it was shrieking in pain... Its body recoiling and convulsing as the surge moved through it and every inch of flesh sizzled in a flash of heat, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Standing calmly before the now dead mass he seemed bored and unimpressed. The woman walking out from the tree line towards him as his eyes studied it. "What do you think it is?" The soft spoken woman asked as she stopped at his side. "A poor attempt at the very most." Looking up at him her expression changed slightly, with an almost amused smile. "I know that, but what exactly is this attempt, would you say?" Looking at her for just a moment as he calmly stated what seemed to be a boring fact to him before walking away from the scene. "To prove themselves more powerful."

Taking another look at the creature before following after him she thought for only a moment about it. "And what of the other matter?" This question went unnoticed as he continued on. "We must hurry before she gets too far. Let's split up and search the area. I'll go east while you head north. If we're lucky we'll find her by night fall."

"Why go looking for trouble when you already found it?" The two looked up to see him standing in the opening. Fists resting on his sides as he stood proudly sticking his chest out, trying his best to look the strikingly strong man he believed himself to be. Twisting his body slightly to his side so that the sight of his sword came into sight of the wolf, he stood starring blankly with his pale eyes. "Huh!" Kouga stuck his nose up, "Is that suppose to scare me? Sorry pal, it's not working. Maybe it's that fancy outfit of yours but you don't scare me."

"I couldn't care less what you think; I have more important things to attend to." Kouga growled at the statement and racing towards tall man he decided to give him something to tend to but before he could even get within twenty feet of the man he was thrown back. Wincing at the searing pain shooting up his arm he looked up expecting an attack. Instead he saw a petite woman standing in front of pale figure; arm extended out and palm open. "That's enough." Just as the words came from her mouth the others appeared behind Kouga.

"Kouga, are you alright?" Miroku rushed in front of the wolf demon, holding his staff in place ready for a fight. The two before them didn't move however but only spoke shortly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." The man started towards the east when Kouga rushed him. "Like hell you will!" This time the woman did not react. She didn't stop him, she didn't help. She simply watched and the wolf was hit with the full length of her traveling companions arm right across his chest as he slammed into him. The sound of brisk crack met his ears as he fell back onto the ground.

Watching the scene and seeing the tall and pale figure stand over Kouga, Kagome felt a sudden rush of fear run through her and before she could even piece together what was going on she was releasing an arrow from her bow. A burst of light surrounded it as it flew towards its mark and they all held they're breathe as they waited for it to make contact. "Watch out!" The small woman shouted. To everyone's surprise the arrow was sliced in half just seconds before it could met flesh. They all seemed shocked for a moment when another strange demon appeared, standing in front of the foreign looking demon, looking at them squarely in the eyes. "That will be enough for now, thank you." The deep voice commanded.

"Who are you?" The woman asked stepping forward as he turned to look at her. "Your escort." He bowed. Everyone looked confused except for the three strangers who seemed completely collected. "My lord has informed me to bring your audience back without any incident. He is waiting at this moment." Kouga started to stand up when the man glanced down at him. "As for you," Leaning over to meet the wolf's eyes he spoke very clearly. "Should you ever act so rashly again and attack a guest of the lord on his land and I assure you your life will be at an end. Your stupidity is your savior today but next time it shall be your undoing." The man's voice was deep a thick with a rich sound to it almost even as he spoke to Kouga.

"Kagome," Inuyasha, came flying over the top of a hill to land in the grass beside Kelala. Looking up at her, happy to see her and his friends here when he realized something was wrong. "Kagome, what's wrong. Are you okay?" Her eyes wielded up suddenly and before he knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, I was so worried about you." He couldn't help but be confused except for the feeling of guilt suddenly hitting him right in his chest. "What are you talking about? Look, I'm fine nothings wrong with me, see? Not stop crying, Kagome, please?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha's face dropped at the sound of the voice, "They just had to bring him along didn't they?" He muttered to himself as he turned to meet Kouga. "What the hell are you doing here you ugly wolf." Sitting on top of Kelala, Kagome watched gladly as the two began to fight. The sound of their voices raised and arguing made her feel reassured things were okay and a wave of relief came over her. The others completely unsure of what was going on while Miroku and Sango shook their heads and Shippo made sure to keep quiet and in hiding on Kagome's shoulder now.

Sitting on a soft cushion on the floor with a warm cup of tea before them, they sat in silence for a long time. The past few hours having been very confusing. Having dealt with the creature earlier today and then the encounter with the strange group of humans and that wolf. Then the sudden company of Toga that arrived just in time to intervene. Not to mention the scene the followed soon after.

At the same time, both of them looked up at one another before looking back down at the cups of teas. Reaching out with her small hand, she grasped the cup carefully. "Strange." Taking a sip of the drink she sighed. "Indeed." He replied, trying his own drink before stopping to stare at it and then set it back down. "You don't like it?" Taking another drink from the small cup, she starred across the table at him. "It's….different." He replied. "Hmm," Setting her own cup down, she dusted herself off. "When do we tell him?" Moving her honey colored eyes up slowly to glance at him when he didn't answer, she saw him thinking intently. "Meier?"

"I know I'm just not sure how to go about it." Nodding, she sighed. "I know." In silence they both sat in the small room the rest of the night.

Starring across the small table their food was placed on, he watched her nervously as she sat there quietly. "Um, Kagome," He continued when he heard a small noise come from her, "Where'd the others go?" Reaching for a bowl of rice, she calmly replied. "They went to take a bath. The man told us where they were when we first got here." Slowing eating the rice, she wasn't sure what she felt. "Oh, I see." Picking up his own bowl, Inuyasha began to eat the rice without any restraint.

"I bet Miroku is doing trying for more than a bath." He huffed when Kagome looked up at him. "You think?" Stopping in the middle of swallowing his food he starred. "Well, yeah. Miroku always does that, right?" He didn't know why but he felt a sudden snap of fear at her words and he became uneasy. "Hey, Kagome…Are you okay. I mean, you've been really quiet and earlier today. When Akira came to get those people and we found you and the others there." Deciding to stop what he was saying as her head lowered and her body went stiff. He suddenly remembered the beads around his neck and held his breathe.

"I was so scared." She whispered and his ears perked up a little at the sound. "I was so scared that something had happened to you. And that you were all alone. I thought you were mad at me or that I had said something wrong before I left for the bone well and home." His body relaxed. Leaning forward he gently grabbed her arm in his hand, "Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt at all, okay?" She glanced up at him, the shadow moving from her face for him to see the tears again that pained him. Quickly, he sat up and grabbed the bowl of rice again exclaiming confidently, "Like anything could kill me! Heh, what a joke."

With a mouthful of rice and the chopsticks barely removed from his mouth still, Kagome's body shook. "Inuyasha," Peering at her with a questioning look he saw her shaking now before she looked up at him. "Sit!" He thought his face had actually dropped in time to show his surprise before it was planted into the floor. His rice bowl landing on his back, the rice now in his hair.

Sesshoumaru walked through the fields by himself as he patrolled the area. Although he had come out to be alone, more than duty. The castle was now fuller than he'd care for and with such things he'd rather not be in the company of. Lord Akira had returned with two strange demons. One tall and pale with a thin but strong face. The man's eyes were cold and icy, much like his demeanor. The woman that was with him however was the opposite. A small, petite woman with dark skin and hair much darker in contrast to her companion's.. She had reeked of magic while the man exuded a more physical nature.

He was unaware of who they were exactly or why his father knew them up until earlier that afternoon when they brought to the InuTaisho. It was in a large open room they had all gathered in. His father, Lord Toga, lord of the western lands once again. Lord Akira, an old friend of his fathers and faithful vassal from years ago. Sesshoumaru himself and of course the two demons he came to know as Meier and Masika

It was for some time that they were all in the room. It was a reunion of some sorts for his father that much he knew but just how he knew the two he was unsure. It was with a smile his father had met them and the woman even embraced his him for a moment in what he observed to be, her surprise. Little was said however of their past relationship with Lord Toga and he did not think to ask. As something else was going on that had his curiosity, as well as his suspicion. Though he would not let it be known, he wasn't sure of his fathers guest. He got a sense of secrecies about them that made him uneasy.

With a heavy sigh as breeze came up and over the hill he now stood on. Letting the wind whisk his hair about in a dance as his sleeves bellowed in the warm air for a moment before the wind disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked out over the land and the sweeping landscape before him and he felt calm for moment. At least he was alone for the first time in what must have been days.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? You do realize how this will look if they find out?" Carefully making her way through the trees as quietly as she could, she moved on making sure not to fall behind. "Of course I do. But we don't have much of a choice. We can't miss this opportunity; it could be our only chance." He whispered as his eyes lay dead ahead of him. Nodding even though she knew he wouldn't see, she uttered her agreement to herself. "Yes, I understand." Sighing as she paused for a moment, watching as he went on, and blending into the shadows perfectly. "Gods, hear me, please let all be well. My heart can't take it much longer." Her voice hushed as her heart beat in her chest rang in her ears. The only thing she could see was Meier's back now before he disappeared.

In the distance a sound shook the ground like thunder. The echoes bouncing back and forth between the surrounding rolling hills and up to the sky. Just as it grew quiet the thunder boomed again and then again. Birds flew from their nests in the middle of the night in a panic as trees collapsed and folded over as if bowing to the sound. The sound growing louder and closer and more dangerous as strange lights began to escape through the tops of trees before suddenly disappearing. The forests turning silent and almost dead in just a few seconds as the last echoes of the thunder disappeared into distant lands.

It hadn't taken them long to find her. She lay out in the middle of the fields of growing grass beneath the crescent moon. The presence they had sensed before had moved away in a different direction and disappeared before they even arrived. But all did not prove to be well when they reached her as they had hoped. She had laid there, unconscious and injured. They didn't know how long she had been like that.

Sweeping the girl into his arms, Meier turned and started back for the castle almost instantly. Having made sure before the injuries were not life threatening. "What will we do? What will we say?" He heard the questions but he couldn't think about that now. All he could think about was getting the young woman back to the castle where it'd be safe. "What shall we tell them, Meier?" He walked on, faster now than before as she rushed to keep up with him. "I don't know, Masika." A worried look crossed her face as she saw the woman in his arms, oblivious to their presence as they took her back with them.

It was as they were coming up the top of a small hill that led to a sweeping valley of long grass, flowers that they saw the outline of the figure standing ahead of them, directly in their path. Masika stopped with a gasp as she saw recognized who it was, "Sesshoumaru." She watched him as his eyes narrowed and it was then she realized what it was starring at and following his gaze she looked to the woman in Meier's arms. Her eyes softened as she saw her like this now, helpless and almost frail looking in his arms. Unsure of what they'd do next she turned back to him and winced at the thought of explaining this to Toga when they reached the castle.

Kagome lay asleep in the warm room. Everything was quiet and still and no sound could be heard from anywhere in the grounds. Kagome rolled over with a moan as she mumbled in her sleep, unaware of Sango just a few feet away. It had only been a little more than a few hours before she began to shift in her sleep. Rolling over from side to side every few minutes at first, then throwing her arms up above her head. Groaning and talking in her sleep.

Her dreams haunted her and before she could wake she found herself in a terrible nightmare. Images of bloody battlefield crept into her mind. Faces that where foreign plagued her as they cried out to her. The strange voices and the sensation that she was trapped and helpless to stop any of it overwhelmed her. They seemed to plead and beg. She though she heard them pray even, to who she did not know. The names did not sound like anything she had ever heard. The tongue was different, and confusing.

Sango struggled in her sleep, unable to wake as the images kept coming. They blurry as if something were in her eyes and no matter how much she tried she couldn't move to rub her eyes, she couldn't even blink. The sounds were distant and faint but just enough for her to hear them. The words which she did not understand, the desperate tone.

She felt sudden urge to cry and weep as she couldn't block the images from her mind. The voices haunting her and driving her mad, she couldn't help but begun to break down. It was then she could hear the laughter. It was far off and at first she couldn't believe what she heard. Soon it grew louder though and she knew it wasn't her imagination. There was laughter somewhere hidden in the pain and torture of those others. It started off faint and slowly became more audible, more prominent. She felt herself strain to listen better and she could feel a chill go down her spine. It was evil, pure evil. The sound itself had a cord to it, something in it was wrong. This laughter came closer; it walked towards her as the images flashed before her. Laughing, softly but laughing, the sound was evil she was sure. "Why?" Sango kept asking. "Why are you laughing?"

Her body seemed frozen if she even had a body in this strange place. She couldn't tell if it were real or not anymore. She wasn't even sure if she were real. Suddenly realizing she could move her head, she slowly moved to look up at what would have been a sky. The whole world around her seemed to be tinted in red as if there were red glass hanging above her before her and what must have been the sun. The clouds themselves were red and smoldering.

The laughter, it was close suddenly. It was before her, the very sound itself. It brought her out of the daze the red sky had sent her into and back to the horrible scenes she had seen but was unsure of what they were. There, before her, the sound was clearer than ever. A figure had suddenly appeared from thin air. A shadow, enwrapped in black and peering down at her was a stark white mask. It had nothing for eyes but black holes that seemed to go on forever and swallow whole her sanity. It was then as the image of the face, the pale and stark white face flashed in and out of her mind that she realized she was screaming. Mouth open and air pouring out from her lungs she screamed.

Just as the image of the pale face came within inches of her and the blackness of the eyes was in fact endless that she awoke. Sitting straight up, she clinched the bedding at her side. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized she was still screaming. Not until she finally saw it was her friends that were with her. Miroku holding her by her shoulders and calling out her name, shaking her gently as he tried to bring her out of it. "Miroku," Sango stuttered his name before falling forward into his arms weeping.

Miroku was confused but he only hesitated for a moment before embracing her. "It's alright, Sango. You're safe now." He told her as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo looking at each other with confused looks upon there face before turning back to the couple with concern. The group stayed in that room for the rest of the night. Miroku staying right at Sango's side as she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Having wept for must have been into the early morning hours. He stayed awake all night into the morning watching over her. Looking over to his friends who had fallen asleep after her. Miroku was still worried about Sango. Something seemed off and it made him uncomfortable. Her behavior last night, the way she woke up screaming, was unlike the Sango he knew.

Masika sat on the floor with her legs bent, to her side as she pulled the bowl of hot water closer. Ringing out the wet clothe as voice of the men behind her made her uneasy, their conversation uncomfortable for her to hear but unavoidable. "I don't understand. Who is this girl?" Leaning forward she began to wipe the face of the woman gently with the damped clothe as they continued to speak. "I'm not sure who to tell you she is." Meier spoke softly in a quiet and hushed voice. "What does that mean, exactly? Why do I get the feeling your hiding something from me, Meier?" Toga's tone changed slightly, this much they all could tell. It made them both very uncomfortable. To hear they're friend like this, knowing how it must seem to them.

"I need to know." Meier closed his eyes, "Yes, I know. But it's not so easy to explain you see." Sesshoumaru looked harder at the man as his father stepped closer. "Well then, why don't we start from the beginning." He crossed his arms as he looked at the pale man in the eyes. Meier sighed heavily as he tried to think of what to say next. "She's not of any threat to you, Toga, I can assure you of this." Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman, "We can see that." He stated before looking back at Meier, the man sighing again. "Meier, do you not trust me with this girls identity you seem so intent on protecting?"

The question seemed to shock the man and draw Masika's attention as she looked at them with a strange expression. "Of course not," he exclaimed. "Then please, tell me what is going on here. If you think of me well enough to be a friend then trust that I will not harm this girl of yours." Toga's words seemed to work as the demon gave a final sigh before sitting down. "I'll tell you then, but it may take awhile." Nodding, Toga took his seat across from his old friend and looked him straight in the eyes, intent on listening to what he had to share. Sesshoumaru, standing in his spot watched carefully with his golden eyes as the man began to speak. All night he listened as his father did, as slowly the pieces began to fall in place. All the while watching as Masika attended to girl.

Author's Note: I know this story is very old but I still have it all. It's just a matter of time to put it down without straying from the core idea. Unfortunately it's rare that I find the time when I'm lucid enough for the job. I do apologize and for all I know I may not show another chapter for another year. However I thank those for reading it. Until next time…

GenesisEve a.k.a. Lasher


End file.
